Change
by GaaraFanGirl2014
Summary: AU. Sasuke and Nauruto were best friends. But when Narutos parent died, he changed. And Sasuke watchs his blonde dobe change. Will he change him before it's too late? SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1- SasuNaru

**A/N- This is probably going to suck... So... Yea... Enjoy!**

**~Naru-chan P.O.V~**

"Idiot" My once best friend said shoving me into a locker. I didn't bother getting up. I knew if I got up before he was in class, he would do worse. I was looking at him, and he was looking at me. But then I felt some liquid feeling going down my side. I looked away and left up my shirt. Sure enough blood was going down my side. When I was shoved into the locker, I must have hit the lock. My shirt is stained with blood too. I tried to get up, but fell right back down. My side hurt like crazy. I looked up at Sasuke remembering he was there. He looked shocked, and his eye held guilt. When we met eyes, he became his heartless self again. "Stupid. What are you blind? No wonder no one likes you." He said turning to the class room door. I watched him as he walked in. What happened? We were best friends.

After ten minutes, I finally got up. My shirt, and the top of my shorts were drenched it blood. When I was walking down the hall, kids were pointing and laughing at me. I was blinking the tears with both hands on my sides. I hate my life. I walked in the nurses' office, and signed in, and walked back to one of the many beds. After waiting three or four minutes, I took off my shirt. The blood was making it stick to my body. Finally after five or ten minutes the nurse finally came out of her office and looked at the sign in sheet. "Uzumaki, what happened?" She asked with wide eyes, looking at my side. "I, uh Promise you won't laugh at me?" I had to make an excuse. Even if I was no longer Sasuke friend, Sasuke was still mine. She nodded. "I was running late for school so I didn't tie my shoes tight, and when I was running to school they came untied, and while I was running to my locker I tripped, and the lock went in my side." I said scratching the back of my head. "Well, this looks pretty bad. Do you want me to call your care taker?" She asked looking through my files. "Uh no, If you could just wrap it in bandages, I'll change into my gym clothes." I said looking at the door. "But, Naruto, You are really hurt. It's going to take a couple days for them to fully heal. And if you don't lie down and relax, it could take longer." She said looking my wound. I was also only in my boxers. I didn't care though. No I don't have a four or six pack, but I'm not fat… at all. I um, kind of am too skinny, some say. I just don't eat. It doesn't bother me though. I am complete and utterly gay. So when a freshman girl walked in, I didn't care.

After more time, I finally convinced her in letting me stay in school. She had her assistant get my clothes out of my locker. I missed first period, and second started like ten minutes ago. I went back to my locker to get my books out, but the lock was covered in blood. I walked to the bathroom, and got a paper towel wet. When I had it under the sink I started coughing. I looked at my hand and there was blood. I stared at it in shock, but then quickly washed it off. I coughed again in the sink. That one hurt like crazy. I fell down to my knees holding my side. I grabbed the sink and pulled myself up. I then walked out of the bathroom, forgetting to clean out of the sink.

_**~Sasu-chan P.O.V~**__  
_  
"That stupid dobe is sick?" I asked out loud walking out of the stall. I walked to the sink he was at before he left. It had blood in it. Why is there blood in the sink? What happened to him? Stupid dobe I don't know why he can't be his happy self. I hate him. He changed so much. Only two years ago I started hating him.

_**~Flash Back :D ~**_

_We were all siting in my living room talking. It was a nice little family talk. My brother, parents and I. There was a knock at the front door of the Uchiha house. "Hello?" My father opens the door and saw a police officer. "Is this the Uchiha household?" He asked looking a piece of paper in his notebook. "Yes." My mother said walking behind my father. "I'm sorry to say this, but the Uzumaki's have been in a terrible car accident, and have been reported dead." He said not looking any of us in the eyes. "What do you mean? Naruto! Naruto can't die! He's…he's an idiot, but he's not stupid enough to get killed!" A thirteen year old I yelled. Itachi grabbed me into a hug. I felt something go down my face and when I touched it, they were tears. "Naruto, He didn't die. He's in a coma… Sorry" He said re-reading his paper. "A coma?" I asked. "I'll tell you what it means later. But to tell you some, he's not dead." Itachi said petting my head. "What hit them hard enough that killed them?" My dad asked. "A semi." he said scratching the back of his head._

_**~Time skip~ ~Two months later~**_

_"Hey Naru. How you doing? The doctor said you should be waking up today! So I'm going to stay here all day. My parents and Itachi are at work." I said sitting in the chair next to his bed. It was 8:00 a.m. so I laid my head down on his bed._

_**~Time Skip~ ~5 hours later~**_

_"Sleepy head" I hear a soft voice say. Then I felt a hand shake my shoulder. When I looked up my eyes met ocean blue eyes. "You're awake" I said in a really low voice. "Yea. I woke up at ten but you were asleep so I went back to sleep." He said with a small smile. "I missed you!" I said giving him a big hug. He put his head on my shoulder and hugged me back. We sat like that for about five minutes. "So when are my parents going to wake up. Or are they already awake?" He asked innocently. "Naruto, They um…They didn't make it. I'm sorry." I said looking him in the eyes. "OH." That's it. That's the only thing he is going to say._

_**~Time Skip~ ~Three months later~**_

_"Hey Naruto!" I yelled across the street when I spotted Naruto walking down the street alone. He turned and looked at me with his dead eyes. He gives me a big fake smile. I think he thought I would fall for it. I didn't say anything though._

_**Time Skip! ~ ~A year later~**_

_"Hey you want to hang out?" I asked him putting my arm over his shoulders. "No." He said bluntly shaking my arm off. We haven't hung out in like 6 months. I was starting to get worried. "I'm going." He said getting up walking away._

_**~T****ime Skip~ (Lol. Sorry. I'm trying to get this done before the day is over. Don't kill me) ~Seven ****month later~**_

_"Yo Naru, what's up with the piercings?" I asked Naruto. He now how gages, nose, in between his eyes pierced, and snake bites. "Don't call me that." he said in a cold voice. "I'm leaving. Iruka told me I had to be home at least once a week." He turned away. But before he walks away, I grabbed his wrist. He jumped, and took his wrist away in pain. I was confused. I took his upper arm and pulled up his sleeve. There were cuts on his wrist, some were faded, and some looked new. "What is this?! First you stopped hanging with me, and then you get all those piercings, and now these! What happened to you?" The last sentence I said in a low voice. "I would hang out with you if you asked, I got the piercings cause' I like them, and the wrist, well, I was stupid, I'll admit that." He said in a harsh voice. "Ask? I ask you all the time, and every time, you say you can't. And you like them? You like having all them holes in you? Sometimes I don't even know it's you!" I was screaming now. "Just shut up." I barely hear him say. "What was that?! I couldn't hear you! Them hoops on your lips must block out the sound!" Oh yea, I was screaming. "I said SHUT UP! Fine! I don't care you don't have to know it's me! I don't care if you stopped talking to me! It wouldn't matter to me!" He screamed in my face. I punched him._

_I punched him right in the jaw. He landed on the ground holding his jaw. "Fine if that's what you want I will! You are no longer my friend Naruto Uzumaki!" I screamed. I was trying really hard not to cry. "Good." He said. I stared at him shocked. That's all. He got up, walked past me, and when he turned a corner I started crying.  
_  
_**~Time Skip~ At the Uchiha House A Half an Hour Later~**_

_I ran into Itachi's room and laid on his bed and let the tears flow out. Itachi, who was at his computer desk, came over sat down beside me, and started rubbing my back. "Is it Naruto?" He asked. He knew I was in love with him. Yup, before Naruto went into a coma, is when I confessed to the family I am gay, and in love with Naruto. I nodded. My mom, who was in the door way, sighed._

_After crying for an hour, I told my family everything that happened. They were shocked. That once happy active kid had become that dark. And after that is when I started to bully him. He got his ears sewed back. But had his left ear covered in hoped earrings, his wrists aren't badly scarred. You can tell he stopped. Probably Iruka found out. But that was the only new thing. Everyone stopped talking to him. Well he stopped talking to everyone. His other friend Kiba also bullies him now. He calls him a pansy. I'm the only one who knows the truth though._

_**~Flash Back End! ~ :D**_

I couldn't have got him that bad. I walked back into class. He was already in there in the back row, last seat next to the window. He looked pale. "Nice of you to return" Kakashi, our teacher, said. "Whatever" I said sitting in my seat which was four seats next to Naruto. There was no one in between us. When I looked over at him, he was taking out his lip rings. He raised his hand. "What?" Kakashi asked in a mean tone. "My lip rings fell out." He said holding up his hand that had his rings in them. "What about them?" Kakashi asked. "Can I go to the bathroom and put them back in?" He asked putting his hand down. "No" Kakashi said. "I don't care." He got up and walked out of the room. Agh! I just want to punch him on the head until he snaps out of it. This isn't Naruto!

Ten minutes later, he came back in. "Did it really take you ten minutes for you to put in two piercings?" Kakashi asked not looking away from the board. "No. I put them in as soon as I left. I just wonder around. But a teacher almost saw me so I came back." He said walking to his seat. The whole class was staring at him. "I see" Kakashi said. "What? What do you see with that one eye?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Is he asking for a detention? "What was that?" Kakashi asked turning around. "I didn't stutter." He said sitting in his seat. "Get out of my class Uzumaki!" He yelled! "My pleasure" He said getting up. "I'll call you in at the end of the day and tell you who you are partnered with." He said. Not screaming, but not talking. "Whatever. I feel bad for whoever gets paired with me." He snorted. Why, why did he turn into this? This isn't the Naruto Uzumaki I grew up with and feel in love with. "Me too" Kakashi sighed. Then Naruto's phone went off.

"What up douche" Wow. Who is he talking to? And how is that a way to greet them? "Ah perfect timing" Pause. "I just got kicked out class." Another pause "I'll tell you when I get there." Pause. "Why do I have to get her?" He whined. "Whatever bully" He said in a childish voice. A voice I remember. Whoever called must have been his grandma or something. "Whatever. Bye douche" He opened the door. Not closing it, and yelled right in front of the door. **"KARIN! SUIGETSU! WE HAVE AN AKATSUKI MEETING!" **The Akatsuki, when did he join a gang? And why was he being his self. A minute after he yelled that Karin yelled up the hall. **"WHAT IS IT ABOUT?!"** She yelled. **"I DON'T KNOW! THEY DIDN'T TELL ME. THEY ONLY SAID TO GET YOU AND SUIGETSU AND HEAD TO BASE!"** Why is he in a gang! He could get killed! **"I DON'T WANT TO!"** There's Suigetsu. **"TO BAD YOU WANT TO STAY HERE?!"** He and Karin said the last sentence together. **"TRUE. I'M NOT DRIVING! I WALKED TO SCHOOL TODAY!"** Suigetsu yelled. **"I RODE MY MOTORCYLE!"** Naruto yelled. When did he get his license? He and I always said we would get them together. **"FINE I'LL DRIVE YOU SUIGETSU!"** Karin yelled. "**THANKS! YOU ARE THE BEST!"** Suigetsu yelled with a smile. **"YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS THOUGH!"** Karin yelled with a laugh. "**W-W-WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"** He yelled. Naruto laughed. He actually laughed. I haven't seen him laugh in 2 years. **"SHUT UP UZUMAKI!"** He yelled.

"Aye kids, get in class!" Our principal yelled walking down the hall. They all looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders and said "Nah." They all walked to the of the hall locked arms and skipped away laughing and singing the wizard of Oz. I hated them now. How dare they make him laugh? It wasn't far. I knew him longer. And what was funny about them getting in trouble?

**~Time Skip~ (Oh how much you must love them) ~After School~**

**~Naru-chan P.O.V~  
**  
I yawned and walked into the school building. I had to see who the nerd was, who would be doing my work. "I'm here now let's this over with. I have an appointment to beat up this guy who owes us money." I said walking into Kakashi's room. "Hn" Agh, it's him. I didn't turn to the Uchiha, I simply flipped him off. Wait why is he here? "I see you came." Kakashi said walking in. "Make it quick. I have people to beat up." I said leaning against the wall next to the door. "Well, then I'll take my time." Kakashi said. "Your partner is Sasuke, I'm pretty sure you guys are friends-" I cut him off before he went on. "We are not friends, and that's all I needed. Bye." I walked out of the class. I heard a desk get shoved. I kept walking not looking back. A hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "What do you want Uchiha?" I asked bored. "What is wrong with you!?" He yelled "What do you mean?" I asked with a little laugh. "This, Isn't you!" He waved his hands around my body. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "The Naruto Uzumaki I know would never get in trouble for the fun of it!" He screamed. "Knew" I said with a smirk. "What?" He asked confused now. "Knew" I said slowly, "What do you mean 'knew' what does that mean?" He asked. "The Naruto Uzumaki you knew. People change get over it." I said walking away. "People change, huh? Whatever Uzumaki"

**TBC?**

**A/N- That took the whole day! If you want me to keep going tell me! Or it can stay a One-shot! That was the second longest I've ever wrote. I hope you enjoyed! But really P.M me or review and I will keep it going! If I do keep it going it will only be like two or three chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So, I had a couple people p.m/review and sayy theyy wanted me to keep this going. So I guess I'll write a chapter or two more. Even though I have no idea what to write about. So um yea. **

**Enjoyy!~ **

**Change**

**~Naru-chan P.O.V~**

**The next day**

I woke up to the sound of screaming. My first thought was someone being beat up. Sucks to be them, they probably owe money to somebody. I make sure people pay us. It's probably a guy or a girl from a different gang. Today the Akatsuki are having a meeting, so everyone has to be there. So no fighting, this is the first time in a while none of us have been the hospital. And Seeing as Karin and Suigetsu are also apart of Taka and Akatsuki, it can't be them. I guess it could be someone from Jinchuurikis. But I wonder why I wasn't informed. Hm, who cares?

I finally got up and got dressed. I took out my snake bits, and put a hoop ring in my right hole. I took the stud in my nose, and put a hoop in there.

I put plain black skinny jeans on, that don't even cover my hip bone. A black wife-beater that comes above my hip bone, with a red and black vest like that goes right under my belly-button. I am skinnier then normal so you can see where my ribs end, and my hips start. Most of my hair is parted to the right, with a little hair straighten on my left, the back of it spiked up. The left hair is all black, and the right side is blond with black streaks and black tips. (**1**)

I grabbed my keys and locked the door behind me. I walked down the hall, not looking at the people around me. When I got to the end of the building outside, there was a guy on the ground all bloody. There was blood on the walls too. I looked at the guy with dead eyes, and stepped over him, only to have a hand grab my ankle.

"Hey, kid. You got to help me." The man said shaking. "…Get… Off... Me..." I said each word held more venom then the word before. "Hey, come on, you're just a kid. I just need help to my car." He said eyes pleading. I didn't like that look. So I kicked him in the face. "Leave me alone." I said turning to the back to the side walk. Somehow he managed to get up and walked to me. He grabbed my shoulder and swung me around. Once I was all the way around, I punched him in the jaw. He fell to the ground. "Do you know who I am?" I asked him. He just shook his head no. "Then let me tell you." I started to kick him in the side. "I am the ninth member, which is also the strongest, of Jinchuuriki, and one of the many members of the Akatsuki." I started to kick him harder. I was about to kick him even harder, which would probably send him the hospital, when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"That's enough." The owner of the voice says. I look over my shoulder and see the leader of Akatsuki, also my cousin Nagato. I look back at the bloody guy and spit on him. I walked off without another look at him. I felt eyes on me, when I looked across the street there was a shocked Sasuke. He knows who Nagato is. Everyone does. He's Pain, the leader of Akatsuki. So now he knows I wasn't joking when I said I was in a gang. That also means he saw me almost kill an injured guy. We met eyes for a second, but I looked away. I grabbed a cigarette from my pocket and put it in my mouth. I felt my pockets and noticed I didn't have a lighter on me. Nagato sighed and took out his lighter and lit it for me. When I looked over to Sasuke, he was walking down the street facing down.

When we got to the base, Karin and Suigetsu were fighting. Weird? I think not. They are always at it. I swear they are worse than an old married couple. I tried to ignore them. But they kept yelling louder and louder. I finally had enough, and by the looks of it others were too. I walked over and punched Suigetsu in the stomach, and slapped Karin across the face (2). Suigetsu feel to his knees and Karin held her now red cheek. "You're getting annoying." Is all I say before sitting on one of the many sofas. They came over and sat on either side of me, neither of them talked.

Finally, after five minutes of waiting, the rest of Akatsuki arrived. We all sat on sofas, facing a stage that had a single chair. Nagato walked up on the stage with a microphone, and sat down on the chair. This building is where we have our meetings, its run down; I could feel the springs on my butt. Everyone who was talking stopped and looked forward.

"It's good to see you all." He says crossing his left leg over his right. "For the first time in three months, no one is in the hospital. So we are going to have a little meeting. Six of you belong to another gang. And, we are only on good terms with others because of that. But we have another group from the Cloud that has wanted to challenge us. Bee, you are from there, so I think they are coming to get you back. If they do come, I want all of you to not hold back. Don't give them mercy either. If they say anything about calling the police, let them, they came to us." He stood up. "We will not bow!" He yelled. We all jumped from our seats and pumped our fist in the air. "Send them all to the hospital!" He yelled also pumping his fist in the air.

Unknown to any of them, there was a raven listening to the whole speech. "Everyone listen up!" Nagato said getting back up on the stage. "Naruto, my dear little cousin, would like to say something." He pointed at me and I walked up on stage.

**~Sasu-chan P.O.V~**

I was about to leave with the information I had, but then I heard Naruto get called up on stage. I turn back around and watched. "Hey you guys. Um, I know I only joined little over a year ago, but all of you have been there for me. Uh, not much of you know me. Before I joined, I was a- uh, very hyper active immature annoying kid. But a little over two years ago, my parents were killed. A stupid semi driver was drunk and hit us. He was from the Cloud. I was the only one who lived. But I was in a coma for a while." I don't like how he is telling people this. Will he even mention me?

"I was lost. I had a couple people reach out to me, but I turned my back on them. Now they also turned their backs on me. Before I got all these piercings, wore these clothes, got the cuts on my wrist, and dyed my hair, there was one person who never turned his back to me. But one day, I-I-I snapped at him. It was the day after my parents died a year ago, and no one came to check on me the day before. Now he doesn't even look at me unless it's when he's beating me up. I won't fight back. I tell myself that this is what I get." I wanted to scream! I wanted to jump up on stage and hug him. But I know I can't

"We all had a bad past! But that doesn't mean we can't do anything about it. I will find the man who killed my parents, and show him the pain I had! All of us! Take your pain out on them. Show them what pain really is!" Everyone there was silent for a second, but then everyone started to cheer.

I leaned against a wall. I was still a little shock from what he said. He only snapped at me because I wasn't there to comfort him, not that he hates me. But now he probably thinks I hate him. He blames himself. He's such an idiot. "Hn" At least, one thing that hasn't changed.

When I looked over at him he was smiling scratching the back of his neck talking to someone. Then the people around him started to laugh. He looked over at me and we meet eyes. His face showed fear, but I smiled, letting him know everything was okay. He soon smiled back. I got off the wall and made my way home. Maybe the only thing that truly changed was his appearance…I hope.

**A/N- Heyy! So it's like Idk maybe 12:00 a.m right now. But I fell asleep watching an anime, so now I'm not tierd. :/ So I thought I would update. This is wayy shorter then usual, but I didn't reallyy know where to go with it at the moment. I'll give a cookie to anyone who knows whyy I put two y's at the end of words.**

**I hoped you enjoyed!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Heyy guys! Sorryy the last chapter was short. And Sadlyy this one will be too!**

**Enjoyy~**

**Change**

**Chapter 3-**

I was talking to Killer Bee, Suigetsu, Karin, Gaara, Jugo, when I felt eyes on me. I looked over. And there stood Sasuke. I started to panic. What was he doing here? He could get badly injured. I know he can fight, and I would help him, but still. After a couple of seconds of staring at each other, he smiled. "Ha" What was I thinking? I know he can take care of himself. I smile back at him. He got off the wall he had his back on and walked away.

Taka, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo, gang said they would take Gaara and me out for lunch. I said yes quickly after, but Gaara just said no, 'he was going to go train.' But I plead and give him my puppy eyes. He soon sighed and agreed.

So now we are walking down the street talking. Well mostly Suigetsu, Karin and I. We were fighting over which Ramen was the best. I say Miso, Karin says Pork, and Suigetsu says Beef. I asked Gaara and Suigetsu and Karin asked Jugo, but they both said idiot and ruffled our hair.

I didn't really pay attention until now. But as we were walking down the street, people moved out of our way. I looked over and a mother had two kids behind her back away from us. Why are people avoiding us? But then it hit me. No really it hit me. A can hit my head and it had a note saying: You people are worst then bullies. The kid who threw it looked around eleven. Only four years younger than me. I'm not the cold hearted. Am I?

When we got to the Ramen shop, I noticed a group of girls from my school. Grate. Not everyone knows I am part of the Akatsuki. And you know Gaara, not giving a care in the world, sits right next to them So I got to hear their whole conversion.

"Hey isn't that Naruto, Suigetsu, and Karin?" Sakura, one of the most popular,and annoying girl at my school, said. "Yea. But who are the other two?" The long haired blond who's as popular as the first girl named Ino asked. "Hm. That would be Gaara and Jugo. They are both a grade higher than us." Tenten said. Hm, her hair isn't in bun today. "Gaara?" The other blond asked, which is also Gaara older sister asked. "I think I heard they are all in a gang called Akatsuki, Gaara, and Naruto are in Jinchuurikis, and Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo are in a gang by them selfs name Taka." The long haired blue/raven haired named Hinata said. "Wow. How do you know all of this Hinata?" Tenten asked. "My little sister reads about gangs all the time. " She said with a small smile. "I don't care! My little brother is not going to be in a gang." Temari said getting up. But, before she could get to us our waitress came to our table.

We just finished our ramen, and the girls left almost ten minutes ago. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo all live together in a two bed room apartment on the left part of the town, as I live on the right. The three of them said their goodbyes and left ."Hey Naru?" I heard Gaara say. "Yes?" I asked looking up at him. "You think I could stay with you for a little? I don't think I can face Temari for a while." He said looking down. "Yea. It's fine. I understand. But you are going to have to eventually." I said shoving my hands in my pockets. "I know. Just not right now." He said where I could barely hear him.

When we got to my apartment building, there was a trio of want-a-be. In front of my door. Gah, really, I am not in the mood to fight right now. "Hey, look, it's a group of high-school want-a be." A guy that looks like he is in his high twenties said. "They look weak. They probably couldn't stand a second against us."Another guy, that looked a couple yeas older said. "Want to get some practice in?" Another guy asked that looked like he was maybe twenty-two. I looked over to Gaara, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

The oldest guy as the first one to make a move. He came at me, arm up ready to punch. He was kind of fast actually. I mean not fast as my gangs, but for being a want-a-be, he was pretty fast. Before he could hit me, Gaara kicked him in the head, instantly knocking him out.

The middle, and youngest both made their way towards us, and were really slow. The youngest, throw a punch at me, but I side-stepped, so he ended up punching the air. Once he was behind me, I elbowed his shoulder blade. He fell to his knees holding his now broken shoulder. I kicked him in his other, making him fall on his side. I started to repeatedly kicking his stomach and side. I kicked him in his face a couple of times before he passed out.

**~Gaa-chan P.O.V~**

After I kicked the oldest guy out of Narutos way, the other two came toward us. The middle aged one came at me arm reading to punch. When he was in arm reach, I side-stepped, grabbed his arm and kneed his stomach. I let go of his am he was on his knees. I picked him up by the throat, and throw him back on the ground. After a minute he got back up, and came after me. I grabbed his right arm and twisted it. Once I heard bones cracking, I kicked him in the shin. Before he could get to his knees, I kneed him in the face. As he was falling to his back, I stomped on his chest, making him hit the hard ground harder. I looked over at Naruto, to see him leaning against a wall, picking at his nails. "You done yet?" He asked with a fox like smirk. I just raffled his hair. Witch was returned with a growl. We made our way into his apartment, leaving the three passed out men on the sidewalk.

**~Sasu-chan P.O.V~**

I guess you could call me a stalker. Well, I didn't fallow Naruto home. I just so happened to be walking on his street, and saw him. So, I thought why not see what he is doing. A boy from earlier was with him. I am pretty sure he is a 11th graded, as Naruto and I are 10th. I don't know his name. As they were making their way to Narutos apartment, three guys were there. I couldn't really hear what they were saying. But I knew it wasn't good. They looked really strong. Naruto and the red-head, looked like shrimp compared to them.

Then out of no where, the oldest looking guy went after Naruto! I didn't even see him move, until Gaara kicked him, and he got knocked out! Then the other two went after them. Neither of them could touch, the duo. I watched Naruto more then the red-head. He kept kicking this guy! The poor guy couldn't even move his arms. His eyes, looked like they were red! Then he started to kick him in the face! I take what I said earlier back! This isn't the Naruto Uzumaki I know! This! This is a cold blooded fighter! He didn't look like he was going to stop! Luckily, he passed out after a couple kicks in the face.

After he passed out Naruto was done he fixed his clothes, and leaned against a wall. I looked over at the red-head, who was currently kicking someone on the chest. He looked over and Naruto. Naruto said something, and red-head just raffled his hair. The look on Narutos face, most have meant he didn't like it. I need a nap.

**A/N- Heyy guys! Sorryy it took so long to update! Myy laptop got a virus. And I had to go school shopping. Uh, the next chapter is going to take awhile, so don't look out for it. It might take a month, or maybe even two.**

**Bye~**


End file.
